Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc odc.2 Impreze czas zacząć
Streszczenie''' ' Relacje z urodzin Octavii. Fabuła' ' Octavia była wręcz w szoku gdy zobaczyła salę. Nawet był specjalnie przygotowany dla niej tron pod koszem do kosza. Cała wyglądała bosko. Ozdoby, ludzie, stoisko z przekąskami. I przede wszystkim tort. Po chwili wszyscy zebrali się na środku i zaczęli jej śpiewać sto lat. Koral i Cymofan przynieśli tort. Zdmuchnęła świeczki. Potem usiadła na fotelu. Czas by dać jej prezenty. Fioletowa Perła jako pierwsza chciała dać jej prezent. -Octuś z okazji urodzin chce Ci dać to- dała jej pudełko zapakowane w niebieski papier i zawiązane w różową wstążkę- Możesz je otworzyć- powiedziała bardzo podekscytowana. Dziewczyna rozwiązała wstążkę i rozdarła papier. W środku była kaseta z napisem,, Moje pierwsze chwile"-Trzymałam ją właśnie do tego momentu. -Oooo. Dziękuję Ci Perło- uśmiechnęła się- To bardzo miły prezent. Następna była Cymofan. Miała wielkie pudełko. -Wszystkiego naj skarbie- dała jej pudełko- To taki drobiażdżek ode mnie. -Hehehe dzięki- rozpakowała z żółtego papieru pudło. W środku były mangi i zegarek z Spice and Wolf- Wow! Skąd wiedziałaś że mam fazę na to anime? -Eeee... - przekręciła oczami. '''Retrospekcja' --------- -Cymofan! Idę na trening! Wracam za dwie godziny! - powiedziała Octi i wyszła z domu. -Spoczko foczko! - powiedziała Cymofan siedząc na kanapie. W momencie kiedy drzwi się zamknęły pobiegła szybko do pokoju dziewczyny. Uruchomiła jej laptopa. Chciała sobie poszukać jakiś fajnych ciuszków na Allegro. Niestety Octi wcześniej nie zamknęła okna ze stroną na której oglądała anime. ------------- -... Zgadywałam- wzruszyła ramionami. Następny był Koral. -Najlepszego Kochanie- wręczył jej pudełko z serduszkiem. Kiedy je rozpakowała była wręcz wzruszona. Był to naszyjnik z małym bursztynem z stokrotką w środku. -Jest prześliczny- uśmiechnęła się. Podszedł do niej i założył jej go na szyję. Pocałowali się- Dziękuję Ci. Następni w kolei byli Buck i Jenny. -Elo Octopus- przywitała się Jenny. -Jenny? Buck? Kope lat!- przybili sobie żółwiki. -Kwaśna Śmietana stwierdził że da Ci prezent w postaci Djjowania na twojej imprezie- powiedział po chwili Buck. -Więc masz od nas takiego fajnego miśka- dała jej misia. Miał na sobie okulary Bucka, stare słuchawki Śmietany i kurtkę Jenny. -Jest bombowy- popatrzyła się na misia- Jak będę na niego patrzeć to będzie mi o was przypominał. Dzięki. Następne były Kryształowe klejnoty -Witaj Octavia- przywitała się Perła- Słyszałyśmy o twojej przygodzie. Musze przyznać że zachowałaś się bardzo honorowo. -Rozniosłaś ten statek w miazgę Octo! - krzyknęła Ametyst. -Ametyst- upomniała koleżankę Perła. -Ja też muszę Ci pogratulować że zmierzyłaś się z tym kamykiem- powiedziała Perydot- Bardzo fajnie się spisałaś. Jak na hybrydę -Hehehe dzięki Peri- zaśmiała się Octavia. -Chcemy Ci wręczyć ten prezent- powiedziała bez emocji Granat. Dostała od nich... Kubek z napisem,, szef Nr.1". Dziwnie się na niego popatrzyła a potem zaśmiała. -Nie podoba Ci się? - pyta Perła. -Nie no co wy jest bajeczny!- powiedziała- Nawet ostatnio brakowało nam kubków. Dzięki. Potem była Melisa i Megan. Od Melisy dostała książkę pt. : ,,Mityczne Stwory",a od Megan piłkę do kosza. Pod sam koniec byli Steven i Connie. Połączyli się w Stevonnie. Fuzja zaczęła grać na małym ukulele. Zaśpiewała dla niej piosenkę. O to treść. Piosenka pt. :,, Ta wspaniała " podkład z odcinka,, Piosenka Sadie" ''' '''Spójrzcie na tą dziewczynę Śnieżne włosy, pistacjowe oczy ma ' Niczego ona się nie boi, że zła żarty stroi, swą rodzinę broni' No bo. Ma swój honor oraz wielką siłę, pokonała Łowcę chyba się nie mylę Po za tym ma swoje życie, swoją świeżą miłość, pragnienie przygód przeżycie No bo. Każdy chce tak wspaniałym być Możesz nim zostać ty i ty Chociaż ciężko będzie to nic bo musisz uwierzyć w siebie -Brawo! -zaklaskała w ręce Octavia wraz z nią goście- To było piękne i prawdziwe. Dziękuję wam bardzo. Z resztą chcę podziękować wszystkim gościom za przybycie. A teraz skoro prezenty są rozdane możemy wreszcie skosztować tortu i się zabawić! Wszyscy się zgodzili. Tort został pokrojony i podzielony na wszystkich(z wyjątkiem Peri, Granat, Lapis, Perły i ZP). Był przepyszny. A potem można było się bawić, tańczyć. Był nawet konkurs karaoke. Zgłosiło się do niego tylko 5 osób. Greg, Steven, Connie(brawo Steven) Megan i Ametyst. Pojedynek był bardzo zacięty. Na prowadzenie wyszedł ojciec z synem. Ostateczny pojedynek. Greg vs Steven. Musieli zaśpiewać piosenkę w duecie. Ostatecznie wygrali obydwoje. Nagrodą były t-shirty z napisem,, Sięgam gwiazd". Potem była gra w którą wszyscy musieli zagrać. Gra w... butelkę. Wszyscy goście i jubilatka usiedli w jednym wielkim kole. Z początku zakręciła Octavia. Padło na Lapis. -Lapis. Prawda czy wyzwanie? -pyta się. -Prawda- powiedziała Lapis. -Hmmm... O mam. Czy niebieski to naprawdę twój ulubiony kolor? -Nie. Morski. Teraz moja kolej- kręci butelką. Pada na Stevena. -Steven. Prawda czy wyzwanie?- pyta się bardziej żywo. -Wyzwanie!- odpowiada entuzjastycznie. -Hmmmm... Zatańcz z Perydot - uśmiecha się lekko. Connie patrzy się na Stevena wzrokiem,, no chyba nie". Peri zrobiła typową minę,, że co??????". Lecz Steven wstał i podał rękę Peri. -Przyjmuję wyzwanie!- patrzy się na Lapis pewnie. Perydot zamarła. Lecz wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęli tańczyć. Connie zasłoniła sobie oczy i wyszła na chwilę. Śmietaną zapodał bita. Nasze małe dorito się trochę potykało lecz złapało rytm i tańczyła. Stevena to bawiło. Ale razem świetnie się bawili. Wszyscy klaskali do rytmu i wołali,, Peri, Peri... ". Wtem poprzez niefortunne podknięcie Steven o mało co nie upadł lecz Perydot go złapała. Tylko popatrzyła się na niego i puściła go. -Wybacz Steven! Nie... Nie mogę! -schowała przestraszona Peri twarz w dłoniach. -Hej. Spokojnie. - uśmiechnął się do klejnotu i wstał. Po chwili do środka weszła Connie. Trochę sfrustrowana podeszła do koła i usiadła. -Em. Wszystko ok Connie? - pyta się Octavia. -Tak. Już tak- mówi Connie. Steven i Perydot usiedli na swoich miejscach. Steven zakręcił butelką. Trafiło na Cymofan. -Cymofan. Prawda czy wyzwanie? - pyta się Steven. -Wyzwanie. -Hmmmm... Zjedz całą miskę krewetkowych kąsków. -Przyjmuję wyzwanie. Po 30 minutach cała miska krewetkowych kąsków została pochłonięta. Bolał ją brzuch i brało ją na wymioty. Wybiegła i puściła pawia. -Hmm... Możemy to zaliczyć. To kręcimy za Cymofan- powiedział Steven. Wypadło na Ametyst. Wybrała wyzwanie. Chłopiec wybiegł i zapytał się Cymofan jakie wyzwanie ma wymyślić dla Amy. Wbiega po chwili do sali. -Masz zainscenizować czołówkę z serialu,, Mały lokaj"- powiedział pewnie. -Pff łatwizna- machnęła ręką. Kilkakrotnie się przemienia w postacie z serialu śpiewając czołówkę. Potem zakręciła butelką i padło na Melisę. -Więc Mel. Prawda czy wyzwanie? -pyta się szyderczo Ametyst. -Em... Pytanie...- powiedziała cicho. -Czy... Kiedykolwiek jadłaś ostrygowe paluszki? -Em nie?... I tak dalej i tak dalej. Potem znowu tańczyli i bawili się w najlepsze. A na sam koniec o północy puszczane były fajerwerki i wszyscy życzyli sobie szczęśliwego nowego roku. W ten o to sposób były spędzone urodziny Octavii. Postacie *Octavia *Koral *Cymofan *Fioletowa Perła *Granat *Ametyst *Zielona Perła *Perła *Taylor(nie ma rola) *Steven *Connie *Greg Universe *Perydot *Lapis Lazuli *Ian *Melisa *Megan Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05